


dear heaven

by wisteriapinetree, yonakalice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Family, Friendship, Gen, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonakalice/pseuds/yonakalice
Summary: Karena, suatu hari nanti, semua orang akan tahu. Ketika Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, dan Hong Jisoo harus pergi—dear heaven,“—aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama, boleh?”





	1. satu

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** SEVENTEEN adalah boygroup naungan PLEDIS entertainment! kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini, terima kasih!
> 
>  **dear heaven** (c) _wisteriapinetree, yonakalice_

Kadang, ada kalanya saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang, kau merasa telah mengenal orang itu seumur hidup. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Jika kau terus mengumpulkan dan mencatat semua momen yang telah terjadi bersamanya, mematrinya di dinding hatimu, mungkin kau akan menemukan satu buah kata baru untuk menggambarkan perasaan itu.

 _Keluarga_.

Seungcheol baru belajar kalau kata "keluarga" juga bisa didefinisikan oleh 13 orang laki-laki mengejar satu mimpi yang sama. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Saling melengkapi. Saling mengenal.

Lalu, kalau berbicara tentang mengenal, Seungcheol pasti berani maju pertama sebagai kandidat orang yang paling mengenal _SEVENTEEN_. Semua hal-hal paling trivial, satu per satu, Seungcheol menyimpannya dalam hati dengan rapi. Terkunci dengan sempurna.

Hal-hal yang buruk, baik, segala tingkah laku, keabsurdan, hari-hari yang pahit, momen-momen manis, tawa, dan semuanya—

Mereka selalu bertiga belas.

(—atau, mereka selalu _bersepuluh_?)

Ah, ya, _mungkin,_ mereka selalu bertiga belas.

Choi Seungcheol _terlalu_ mengenal mereka, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah _ini_. Ia tidak siap. Mereka juga. Tidak akan ada yang pernah siap. Satu-satunya yang kini Seungcheol lakukan hanyalah menahan napas, memejamkan mata, berharap semuanya bisa terulang kembali.

Dari pertama ia _ditugaskan_.

Tidak apa-apa jika harus kembali berjuang menjadi _trainee_ selama enam tahun, menjalankan banyak hal berat demi mendapat kesempatan debut—tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa kalau Seungcheol harus mengulang segalanya dari awal, bahkan merangkak dari ketika mereka bersusah-susah mengumpulkan penonton untuk pertunjukkan pertama.

Asalkan dia tetap bersama mereka.

Karena, suatu hari nanti, semua orang akan tahu.

_Ketika Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, dan Hong Jisoo harus pergi—_

"Jadi, dengan ditotal perolehan skor penjualan _digital_ , dengan 9000 poin, maka pemenangnya sudah ditentukan!"

_—mereka sebenarnya selalu bersepuluh, 'kan?_

"Selamat atas kemenangannya yang ke-17 untuk _comeback_ kali ini, _SEVENTEEN_!!!"

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

** dear heaven **

 

_“—aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama, boleh?”_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

* * *

Sebuah malam yang larut, Seungcheol _agak_ kesulitan demi mendapat ruang kosong dan sedikit waktu untuk bicara bertiga hanya dengan Jeonghan dan Joshua— _urusan_ _para_ _kakak_ , katanya. Tapi, meski begitu, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Langit semakin gelap, semakin mendekati tengah malam, dan suasana _dormitory_ masih berisik seperti siang hari.

Jadi, kalimat _agak_ kesulitan tadi sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut _sangat_ kesulitan.

Entah siapa yang mulai, entah siapa yang menyarankan; sisa persediaan _ramyeon_ yang jumlahnya tinggal dua puluh sekian bungkus dalam lemari di dapur itu sudah keluar semua, dan Mingyu sedang memanaskan air di dalam panci (sudah pasti karena, seperti biasa, yang lain memaksa—menyuruh—meminta tolong padanya untuk memasak. Mingyu, sih, tidak apa-apa, _tapi_ , tapi, _masa benar-benar cuma ia sendiri yang ditugaskan memasak dua puluh sekian bungkus ramyeon?_ Mingyu sedih).

Seungcheol pada akhirnya tidak menentang ide tersebut: makan _ramyeon_ tengah malam bersama-sama. Toh, ia suka _ramyeon_. Ia juga suka kata yang tersemat di sana. _Bersama-sama_.

Meskipun tadi sore mereka baru saja pulang dari acara makan besar sebagai perayaan kemenangan mereka yang ke-17 kemarin petang.

Tetap saja lapar.

Belasan menit kemudian, 13 orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah _dormitory_ lantai enam, dekat kasur milik Wonwoo. Tepat setelah Mingyu membawa bermangkuk-mangkuk _ramyeon_ yang sudah matang juga minum dari dapur dibantu Soonyoung, Vernon, dan Chan—mereka bertiga kalah main _batu-gunting-kertas_.

Menit pertama setelah menu _makan dadakan tengah malam_ itu tersaji, tidak ada bunyi apa-apa selain suara kuah _ramyeon_ yang diseruput. Seungcheol menikmatinya, melirik semua anggotanya yang sedang sibuk dengan _ramyeon_ satu per satu diam-diam (posisi duduk mereka sekarang mengingatkannya dengan permainan mafia yang waktu itu selalu mereka mainkan), lalu dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa _ramyeon_ masakan Mingyu akan menjadi hidangan favoritnya _setelah ini_.

“Kalian tahu, tadi Chanie hampir menumpahkan _mahakarya_ yang kalian makan ini ke lantai,” tanpa diminta, Soonyoung bicara, membuat sebagian dari para laki-laki yang ada di sana menatapnya, sebagian lagi refleks mengarahkan kedua mata ke arah si _adik bungsu_ yang namanya disebut.

Chan baru saja akan protes, mungkin dengan pembelaan seperti, ‘Nggak! Itu gara-gara _blablabla_ —’ sebelum Joshua, yang duduk tepat di sisi kanan Chan, tiba-tiba memegangi tangannya, membuat apa pun yang baru saja akan ia lakukan entah kenapa terhenti. Saat Chan menoleh, ia mendapat tatapan yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk diam saja dan tidak membuat keributan. Jadi ia berhenti.

“Tapi, _ngomongin_ tragedi dapur, aku jadi ingat,” Mingyu kemudian gantian bicara dengan menggantung, tanpa memedulikan Chan yang tidak jadi protes atas perkataan Soonyoung—ia bahkan mungkin _tidak sadar_. “ _Kayaknya_ setahun lalu, nggak ingat sedang masak apa, tapi tiba-tiba pancinya berapi. Aku panik. Tapi habis lempar handuk basah, apinya mati,” lanjut Mingyu dengan panjang dan _random_ sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. “Untung malaikat pelindungku sayang aku, jadi aku nggak mati di sana. Kalau aku bisa ketemu dia, aku mau bilang _makasih_.”

Tidak ada yang kemudian menanggapi langsung cerita Mingyu, mungkin karena terlalu _random_ , apalagi kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar sangat berhalusinasi.

Seungcheol tersenyum, tapi _agak_ canggung. Tak lama, setelah berpura-pura baru selesai menghabiskan _ramyeon_ di mulutnya, ia menambahkan _candaan_ , dengan senyum bangga nan narsis yang tak lagi kaku, “Aku yang memberimu handuk basahnya, Mingyu. Kau nggak mau berterima kasih ke _Hyung_ -mu ini?”

Mingyu _nyengir_. Gingsul di kedua sisinya sampai jelas kelihatan. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. “Iya, iya, _Hyung_. _Makasih_ , ya,” jawabnya, cengirannya belum hilang. “ _Hyung_ memang malaikat pelindungku—atau aku tidak butuh malaikat pelindung, selama ada _Coups-hyung_.”

Mungkin Seungcheol akan mati rasa dan kehilangan topik _saat itu juga_ , _tepat_ setelah Mingyu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kalimat begitu, andaikan tidak ada suara lain yang menginterupsi dengan cepat.

_Namun—_

“Eh, tapi, tapi ….” Itu Seungkwan, yang di dalam mulutnya masih penuh oleh _ramyeon_ beserta kuahnya, sehingga ia harus menghentikan sementara kalimat yang bahkan belum jelas sama sekali, menelan makanannya pelan, lalu meneguk air minum yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. “Aku rasanya ingin punya malaikat pelindung~ Pasti bahagia kalau ada yang melindungi kita seorang sepanjang hidup, ya, ‘kan?”

_—ya Tuhan, tolong hentikan pembicaraan aneh tentang malaikat ini._

“ _Hyung_! Nggak apa-apa?!”

Sebagian besar pasang mata langsung terarah menuju asal suara; mendapati Jihoon menatap khawatir Jeonghan yang sedang terbatuk karena mendadak tersedak, sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepada _kakak_ -nya yang satu itu.

“Nggak. Aku cuma menelannya sambil bernapas,” kata Jeonghan setelah meneguk air yang diberikan Jihoon, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. “ _Makasih_ , Jihoonie,” katanya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Jihoon yang menanggapi dengan anggukan, kemudian pandangannya cepat beralih menuju Seungkwan ketika mengatakan, “Seungkwan- _ah_ , kau dengar ini. Nggak semua malaikat pelindung akan melindungimu seumur hidup, dan satu malaikat nggak selalu untuk satu manusia.”

Seungcheol melihat ke arah Jeonghan. Joshua sibuk menyeruput _ramyeon_ seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa.

“Jadi,” Seokmin, setelah tidak mengeluarkan suara sekian lama sejak mereka mulai makan (biasanya ia salah satu kandidat yang paling berisik bersama Seungkwan dan Soonyoung), pada akhirnya bicara juga, “dari mana _Hyung_ tahu, coba?”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Jeonghan, nada suara dan senyumnya percaya diri. “Karena, bukannya aku malaikat?”

Detik itu juga Seungkwan langsung menanggapinya dengan malas, bola matanya memutar ke atas. “Ya, ya, Jeonghanie- _hyung_. Tanggal lahirmu _cheonsa_ dan wajahmu memang seperti malaikat,” katanya. “Aku harap hatimu juga seperti malaikat.”

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, seketika riuh tawa dan tepuk tangan pun pecah. Sementara si pusat atensi itu sendiri, Jeonghan, hanya ikut meletupkan tawa kecil. 

Topiknya berputar lagi. Katanya, kalau membicarakan Jeonghan  _cheonsa,_ mereka teringat tentang kenangan rambut panjangnya di era-era awal _SEVENTEEN debut._ Dan ketika bicara tentang _debut,_ bukankah hal itu kemudian mengingatkan akan masa-masa sebelum  _debut_  juga?

Lalu, mendadak Seungkwan jadi melankolis. Boo mereka itu berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah menyangka _SEVENTEEN_ akan sampai sejauh ini, ditimpali oleh Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang menggoda karena Seungkwan nyaris menitikkan air mata. Meski ujungnya, akhirnya, _ending-_ nya, selalu _cengiran_ lebar yang jadi penutup cerita.

Bahkan sampai panci _ramyeon_ licin tandas, apapun yang dibicarakan, sorak-sorai dan tawa tak pernah absen dari tiap silabel.

Semuanya tertawa, kecuali Seungcheol yang kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih diam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Oh, dan tentu saja, kedua _rekannya_.

Joshua memang _kalem_ , lihai berpura-pura dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi jika ditilik lebih dekat, kau bisa melihat kemurungan dalam gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Sementara Jeonghan yang nyaris seperti biasa, perasaan yang ia pendam bukannya sesuatu yang tidak bisa disadari Seungcheol. Tatapan lembut yang Jeonghan hadiahkan untuk para _member_ itu terlihat sangat menyakitkan di mata Seungcheol. 

Maka saat pandangan mata mereka bertiga akhirnya bertemu, Seungcheol mengerti. Ada rasa yang sama namun tak bisa mereka suarakan.

Meskipun binar yang perlahan-lahan mati di mata itu sudah cukup untuk menyiratkan semuanya:

_( Ingin menghargai momen ini._

_Ingin semua ini, berlangsung selamanya._

_Juga, tidak rela melepaskan. )_

Mungkin, memang tidak ada yang menyadari betapa keringnya tawa Seungcheol malam itu.

.

* * *

 **.**  

_SEVENTEEN._

Baru saja meraih kemenangan ke-17 pertama kalinya dalam satu kali _comeback_ , menyabet _Daesang_ dan _Bonsang_ secara berturut-turut, dan setumpuk prestasi gemilang di hari-hari sebelumnya.

_Kalau sekarang, harusnya sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan... ?_

_Lantas,_ _apa yang sebenarnya mereka gelisahkan?_

Pikiran Seungcheol yang terus mengapung bagaikan awan di atas kepalanya mendadak buyar karena tiba-tiba ada sensasi dingin di pipi.

“Minum dulu, Cheol- _ah_.”

Saat ia mengerjap, wajah datar Joshua sudah ada di hadapannya, sedang menyodorkan botol air mineral dingin yang sebelumnya ditempelkan di pipi Seungcheol. Mungkin ia sedikit-banyak berharap bisa mengembalikan kesadaran _leader SEVENTEEN_ itu.

Seungcheol mengerling, menggumamkan _terima kasih_ singkat sebelum menerima botolnya. Joshua menempatkan diri pada sebelah kanan Seungcheol, yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Wonwoo, dengan nyaman. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, mengingatkan Seungcheol kalau bocah-bocah _nya_ itu sungguh susah disuruh tidur. _Living room_ tempat mereka biasanya bersantai pun sudah sepi sejak dibersihkan oleh Jun dan Vernon _—_ lagi, karena kalah suit _—_ setengah jam lalu.

“Jadi, semuanya sudah tidur?”

“Ya. Susah sekali disuruh. Kadang aku bingung sebenarnya mereka adalah _idol_ atau gerombolan anak TK.”

Sebelum Seungcheol sempat menimpali lagi, Jeonghan masuk seraya mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan handuk. Lalu dengan santai ikut merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, sebelah kiri Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengernyit, “Kau mandi? Jam _segini_?”

“ _Gerah_.”

“Malaikat tidak mandi, Han.”

“Kebiasaan. Memangnya kau tidak? Kau bicara seakan-akan kau tidak  pernah mandi meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia manusia.”

Diam sebentar; Seungcheol meneguk botol berisi air mineral dingin yang tadi sempat diberikan Joshua, sebelum membalas, “Aku tidak sama denganmu.” Ia memasang tutup pada botol air mineralnya. “Setidaknya sekarang.”

Jeonghan merasa dirinya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berdebat, jadi ia bangkit menuju posisi duduk untuk menyamakan posisi dengan kedua kawannya, tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada suasana sepi _dormitory_ , yang sangat kontras perbedaannya dibanding beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka ber-13 masih tertawa bersama-sama.

Namun, Jeonghan _akan_ terbiasa dengan rasa sepi seperti ini.

 _Meski tidak mau_.

“Jeonghan? Jeonghan- _ah_?”

Ketika suara Joshua memecahkan lamunannya, Jeonghan terkesiap. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata, membalas tatapan cemas kedua kawannya bergantian, lalu pandangannya menuju tempat tidur yang tengah diduduki oleh mereka bertiga. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. “Mana Wonwoo?”

“Di kamar.” Seungcheol memainkan botol air mineral di tangannya. “Aku memintanya tukar tempat.”

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk paham, mulutnya membentuk huruf O. “Eh,” tiba-tiba Jeonghan kembali sadar, seolah meralat anggukannya yang baru saja tadi. “Kau yakin dia tidur dan tidak sedang main _game_?”

“Shua bilang semuanya sudah tidur.”

Disebut namanya, Joshua menganggukkan kepala. “Yah—”

“Jun?”

“Aku sudah pastikan dia tidur di kamarnya dan tidak akan diam-diam ke dapur untuk memanggang sosis.” Joshua tidak tahu kenapa Jeonghan tiba-tiba menanyakan Jun setelah Wonwoo—tapi memang, benar, _sesusah itu_ memastikan Jun akan tetap berada di atas kasur sampai mereka bertiga selesai _bicara_. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengunci kamar Jun dari luar, yang di dalamnya ada Seungkwan dan Chan juga, tapi untung saja  _naluri malaikat_ -nya kembali dengan cepat.

Seungcheol berdeham. “Aku tidak tahu _setelah ini_ , kapan lagi kau akan tersenyum seperti itu sambil memikirkan mereka, Shua,” katanya, mengambil alih keheningan, membuat simpul senyum Joshua perlahan memudar, dan Seungcheol jadi merasa bersalah atas kalimatnya. Ia menunduk. Bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk memandang dua orang di kanan-kiri, yang pancaran matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mati. “Sudah berapa lama sejak kita pertama ditugaskan menjaga mereka?”

Baik Jeonghan, atau Joshua, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Maka, Seungcheol menanggapinya sendiri, “Padahal kita sudah meminta waktu lebih.” Berhenti sejenak; mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya. Seungcheol merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terlalu melankolis ini. “Kita sudah dapat kemenangan yang ke-17 untuk satu lagu. Jadi waktu kalian tinggal satu minggu, dan aku satu minggu lagi setelahnya.”

Hening sesaat ketika Seungcheol mengakhiri kalimatnya. 

Mereka benci dengan suasana dingin yang seolah tak berujung ini—namun di saat yang bersamaan, mereka sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lalu, tenggelam dengan nyaman, dalam kontemplasi diri masing-masing.

“ ... menjadi _malaikat pelindung_ itu selalu terasa menyakitkan saat aku tahu kalau aku harus pergi,” Seungcheol kembali menginisiasi pembicaraan, “tapi, _yang sekarang_ , meninggalkan mereka ber-10, rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibanding tugas-tugasku sebelum ini.”

“Aku tidak akan _pulang_ satu minggu lagi.”

Ucapan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Seungcheol mengangkat kepala, refleks menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Jeonghan yang juga memandangnya. Seungcheol _sangat_ tidak setuju. “Idemu gila. Pikir lagi.”

“Daripada membiarkanmu sendirian?”

“Itu tidak ada hubungannya—kau harus _pulang_ dengan Joshua.”

“Tidak.”

“Dengarkan aku, Han. Untuk sekali saja. Berhentilah keras kepala.”

Jeonghan mendengus, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju sebelum membalas, “Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang menderita di sini. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan di sini seminggu lagi setelahnya.”

“Aku sudah bilang bukan itu masalahnya!” tukas Seungcheol, kali ini satu oktaf lebih tinggi. “Kau—”

“Tugasku selesai. _Aku_ akan _pulang_ minggu depan,” Joshua akhirnya buka suara untuk menginterupsi debat kedua kawannya—sebelum mereka saling berteriak lalu membuat satu (dua) _dorm_ terbangun. Ia bicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah peraturan itu hal nomor satu dan tidak peduli jika harus meninggalkan adik-adik _nya_ begitu saja, tapi Seungcheol sangat tahu Joshua tidak benar-benar menuhankan aturan saat kawannya itu sama sekali tidak mencegah Jeonghan yang ingin tinggal lebih lama.

Jadi, ketika Joshua berdiri, Seungcheol hanya melihatnya.

“Aku percaya kalian.” Itu adalah kalimat yang Joshua katakan sambil tersenyum, sebelum diam agak lama secara lisan maupun gerakan, lalu bersiap-siap pergi. “Aku percaya kalian yang paling mengerti tentang _konsekuensinya._  Jadi kalian tidak akan berbuat bodoh. Aku benar, ‘kan?"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada jawaban.

Seungcheol menunduk dalam-dalam, rambut yang sudah mulai memanjang menutupi rautnya sehingga Joshua tak dapat menerka ekspresi apa yang ia tampilkan. Tak ada kata-kata yang tersisa— _apa pula yang harus dibicarakan lebih lanjut?_ —tapi Joshua menganggap ia sudah mendapat jawabannya.

“ ... baiklah, aku ke kamar sekarang.”

Jeonghan ikut berdiri. “Aku juga.”

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

**-00 >>**


	2. dua

_Barangkali, manusia—makhluk-makhluk fana itu—berpikir kalau semesta adalah sesuatu yang cukup untuk dirangkum dalam jarak pandang orbita mereka saja._

_Nyatanya, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih kompleks di atas sana. Melampaui waktu dan dimensi yang dapat ditilik oleh manusia. Negara langit yang kekal, abadi, dan_ _sempurna._

_Tempat kami tinggal._

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah dan egois. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk melindungi mereka. Mereka_ _tidak bisa_ _berjalan sendirian._

_Maka, itulah yang menjadi tugas kami, para penghuni dirgantara yang suci dan agung, makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang mulia._

_Itu kami, yang selalu memeluk resah dan lelah manusia dengan sayap yang membentang lebar._

_Identitas yang selalu berada di sisimu._

 

**_._ **

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

Choi Seungcheol, malaikat _rank pertama_ , dengan performa yang nyaris tanpa celah dalam satu abad terakhir, selalu berpikir kalau ia bisa menjalankan tugas apapun yang diberikan, dengan sempurna.

Baiklah, mungkin tidak untuk yang satu ini.

“—10 orang?! Kau pasti sudah gila!”

Malaikat memang _abadi,_ tapi Seungcheol merasa jiwa dan raganya bisa mati saat ini. Di tempat ini. Kalau ditanya apa alasannya, tolong bilang saja ia _sakit jantung mendadak._

Seungcheol berdeham, meluruskan pikirannya. “Biarkan—izinkan saya menanyakan ini sekali lagi, Ren- _ssi,_ apa Anda serius?”

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Satu delikan tajam dari ras malaikat tertinggi bisa membuat Seungcheol, dan semua malaikat sederajatnya, merasa seolah ia akan segera dibumihanguskan di sana. Jadi, sesosok Choi Seungcheol, yang tadinya sudah siap untuk membuat keributan _kecil_ di Surga, mendadak nyalinya ciut.

Seungcheol tidak akan sampai _sejauh itu_ dan mengatakan kalau bosnya tersayang— _archangel_ belagu satu itu, para malaikat saat ini mengenalnya sebagai _Ren_ —baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan tugas yang akan menjadi hal paling merepotkan di dunia fana sana. Karena, semenjak ia diciptakan, sampai sekarang, seringnya ia hanya menjaga _satu_ manusia. Kadang dua, paling banyak pun tiga orang kakak-beradik (dan sialnya Seungcheol harus menjadi guru sekolah dasar, waktu itu).

Tapi, kali ini, sepuluh orang? Dasar _sinting_.

Mungkin _bisa saja_ malaikat menjaga sekumpulan manusia yang jumlahnya sebegitu banyak, tapi Archangel yang satu itu harus ingat bahwa baru satu abad setengah sejak Seungcheol diciptakan. Ia masih terlalu belia dan belum banyak pengalaman, jadi Seungcheol pikir yang tadi itu benar-benar suruhan yang _sinting_ — _Ren memang_ _sinting._

“Baiklah, saya tidak tahu, tapi—saya cukup mengerti kemampuan diri sendiri, jadi saya rasa sepuluh orang itu agak—”

“Memang. Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak akan sanggup,” sela Ren, diikuti dengan dengusan kecil yang terlihat menjengkelkan dan meremehkan di mata Seungcheol. Dua sayapnya mengepak lembut, berkilauan, membuat Seungcheol menyipitkan mata saking silaunya. “Siapa yang bilang kau akan menjaga sepuluh orang sendirian?”

Tiba-tiba Ren menjentikkan jari. Dua detik. Angin yang sangat kencang berembus kuat, sampai-sampai Seungcheol merasa ia bisa antara _ditumbangkan_ atau _diterbangkan_ saat itu juga. Visinya dapat dengan jelas menangkap dua kilauan biru yang amat terang, lalu bulu-bulu sayap malaikat sehalus sutra berjatuhan dan hinggap di ujung hidungnya.

Saat Seungcheol mengerjap lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala agar bulu-bulu yang hinggap di hidung dan rambutnya itu terjatuh semua, ia mendapati dua malaikat asing sudah berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Respons dari keduanya (mungkin, ketiganya?) tidak jauh berbeda setelah itu. Mereka jelas sama-sama tampak bingung dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

_Jadi, ini maksudnya ...?_

“Kalau bertiga, pasti lebih mudah, _'kan_?” Ren—sekali lagi, _archangel sombong_ (setidaknya dalam kamus Seungcheol, arti dari kata _Ren_ adalah _archangel_ yang sombong) itu—menyeringai puas. “Baiklah, _kau_. Kau _turun_.”

Ia menunjuk Seungcheol sambil mengatakannya.

“Sebentar, sebentar,” Seungcheol lagi-lagi harus mencoba mencerna segala yang baru saja Ren katakan, perintahkan, padanya dengan mudah. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia hanya ingin protes _sekali lagi_. Hanya _ingin_ , karena Seungcheol tidak mau disalahkan nantinya jika ada keributan. Tapi kata-kata protes itu keluar juga dari mulutnya. “Katanya bertiga? Kenapa jadi _cuma_ aku?!”

“Maaf,” Si pirang di sebelah kiri Seungcheol mengangkat tangan (dan diam-diam Seungcheol merutuk karena acara protesnya terganggu), ia kelihatan masih bingung dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan ini. “Saya masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Ren- _ssi_ , kenapa Anda memanggil saya?”

“Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberitahumu, ya?” Ren mengamati kedua malaikat baru itu dengan wajah datarnya seakan ia malas menjelaskan panjang lebar. _Hei, dia kira siapa yang seenak jidat menyuruh mereka?_ “Jadi—Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, dan Hong Jisoo. _Sang Mahasuci_ menugaskan kalian untuk _turun_ dan menjaga manusia bersama.”

“Siapa yang harus kami jaga?” tanya Hong Jisoo, malaikat satunya yang bersurai cokelat, dengan tangkas.

“Sepuluh remaja.”

“Sepuluh? Wah, jumlahnya agak ....” Yoon Jeonghan yang bersurai pirang tadi, tersenyum miring. Dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan akan sekacau apa situasi di bumi tempatnya berada nanti selama ia—mereka bertiga menjaga kesepuluh remaja yang Ren maksud. Sebab setelah dekade demi dekade ia lewati, sama seperti Seungcheol dan malaikat lain berusia dekat, tak sekali pun pernah ia menjaga lebih dari 2-3 orang.

“Dan _Choi_ , tadi sudah kubilang,” Ren kembali bicara sembari beralih ke arah Seungcheol. “Kau turun duluan.”

Seungcheol sudah tidak _sabar_ lagi. “ _Makanya_ , saya bilang _kenapa_ —”

“Kau adalah _senior_ di sini, Choi. Sudah satu setengah abad sejak kau diciptakan. Sementara Yoon dan Hong di sini, mereka baru berumur satu abad,” jawab Ren dengan sangat enteng seolah-olah ucapannya memang _benar_ dan _koheren_ , mengabaikan cara bicara Seungcheol yang tadinya agak kasual menjadi tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa sopan.

“Kami _cuma_ berbeda setengah abad.” Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berwajah datar ketika mengatakannya. _Yang benar saja_. “Saya yakin mereka juga punya pengalaman yang sama banyaknya dengan saya.”

“Ini _perintah_ dari- _Nya,_ ” balas Ren dengan nada dingin. "Kau akan _turun._ Lalu Yoon dan Hong, kalian amati dia saja dulu. Amati latar belakang para manusia yang akan kalian jaga. Empat tahun kemudian, waktu manusia, kalian baru _turun_."

“Katakan saya tidak salah dengar—tapi—4 tahun?! Tidakkah waktunya berbeda terlalu jauh untuk ukuran malaikat yang ditugaskan bersama?! Kalau begitu sama saja saya menjaga sepuluh orang selama empat tahun waktu fana sendirian dan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa!”

“Aku tidak akan menerima _protes_ lagi, sepanjang apapun kau membicarakannya. Itu adalah ultimatum _final_ dari _Beliau_. Ada yang ditanyakan?”

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol yang sekarang tengah menggerutu tanpa henti, sebelum beralih kembali pada Ren. “Uh, bagaimana dengan data-data mereka?”

“Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, catat baik-baik. Ini adalah nama-nama manusia yang akan kalian lindungi; dan mereka yang akan menjadi sebuah _kelompok_. Sebuah _keluarga_. Di mana kalian juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang dimaksud. Ini adalah sepuluh orang—dengan mimpi yang sama. Sepuluh orang yang harus kalian kasihi, lindungi, dan pastikan mimpi mereka tercapai. Apa pun yang terjadi.”

“Apa pun yang terjadi?”

“ _Apa pun yang terjadi_.”

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

_Yang kekal, abadi, tak lekang oleh waktu._

_Malaikat pelindung._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**dear heaven **

 

_“—aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama, boleh?”_

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

* * *

 

Joshua merasa ada yang janggal dalam _tidur_ -nya semalam. Alih-alih dapat melakukan suatu hal lazim untuk makhluk sepertinya: jiwa terbang menuju _tempat_ _tinggal_ _di sana_ , sebuah pijakan kekal nan sempurna, ia malah terlempar ke suatu tempat yang meski tak terlalu asing dalam pikiran, Joshua tidak mampu mengingat apa-apa.

Tempat itu jauh dari kata indah—jika ukuran baku dari kata _indah_ itu sendiri adalah dunia langit yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap ia memejamkan mata di malam hari, tapi Joshua terkesan dengan ruangan kecil yang ia datangi tanpa sengaja (dan tidak tahu kenapa) itu; sebuah ruang kecil berukuran kira-kira tiga kali tiga meter kubik, ada dinding putih di depannya ketika pertama membuka mata, dua pintu geser masing-masing di kiri dan belakang. Joshua sedang berdiri di suatu sudut saat ia sadar.

Sebuah ruang kosong.

Hanya ada ia, lampu remang-remang, serta satu meja di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berpasangan dengan tiga kursi tanpa kaki. Joshua agak lama, cukup lama, sangat lama tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sampai kemudian tahu bahwa ruangan itu memiliki suasana rumah tradisional Jepang yang kental, juga sampai tahu bahwa ruangan itu pun menyimpan suatu kenangan yang entah apa.

Hanya saja … _apa?_

Kenapa ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan berunsur budaya Jepang?

_Atau itu memang di Jepang?_

_(Tapi, kenapa?)_

Joshua tidak cukup memiliki waktu untuk melangkah dan mengobservasi setiap benda yang tersimpan di sana, karena secepat ia berkedip, secepat itu pula ia mendapati tubuhnya sudah kembali berada di atas kasur, di ruangan bercat ungu gelap—di kamarnya.

Lima menit, dan Joshua memutuskan untuk beranjak meski kepalanya masih terasa pusing, membuka pintu kamar dari dalam, mendapati suasana _dormitory_ yang masih sama sepinya seperti saat ia bicara bertiga dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sebelum kemudian pamit lebih dulu menuju kamar. Memang belum sempat Joshua mengecek pukul berapa sekarang, tapi ia yakin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terbangun.

Karena bahkan, saat ia sampai ke ruang tengah, Seungcheol masih _tidur_ pada kasur yang ada di sana.

 _‘Ah, mereka ke sana tanpa aku_.’

Berkas sinar bulan ditemani dengan kelap-kelip lampu kota yang tak pernah mati mengintip dari balik gorden kelabu. Kaki Joshua melangkah ke dekat kasur, lalu duduk bersilang kaki dengan nyaman di lantai berpelitur mereka. Tepat di sebelah Seungcheol.

Dekat. Sangat dekat. Seolah-olah _mencari_ dan _butuh_ kehangatan seseorang.

Apa boleh buat, _'kan_? Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan untuk saat ini adalah _merasa sendirian_.

“Apa boleh buat, ya ....”

Joshua menatap wajah Seungcheol, yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi lebih dari rekan sejawat baginya. Mungkin sejak jaman _trainee_? Atau bahkan jauh sebelum itu? Yang pasti, di masa-masa sulit, Joshua bersyukur akan kehadiran Seungcheol dan Jeonghan—sosok _sahabat_ —di sisinya.

Omong-omong, tanpa dilihat dengan seksama pun, kau bisa menyadari gurat lelah yang tergambar jelas di wajah Seungcheol. Belakangan pemuda itu terlalu memaksakan diri. _Tubuh fisik_ -nya pasti sudah terlalu lelah, _selain karena waktu mereka memang sudah hampir habis_ —tapi Joshua yakin saat ini Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sedang berada di _atas sana_ , tengah berdiskusi (atau mungkin melanjutkan debat mereka yang tadi?), mungkin juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Joshua tidak ada.

Lagi pula, jiwa mereka tak butuh tidur. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau _malaikat tidak tidur._

Tubuh fisik adalah tubuh manusia, terbatas, dan berangsur melemah. Tak ada pengecualian untuk jiwa mereka.

Tapi jiwa malaikat adalah _abadi_.

Di saat para makhluk fana terlelap, semua malaikat akan _pulang_ , jiwa lepas dari tubuh fisik dan kembali ke dirgantara, tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Joshua dan kawan-kawan setiap saat. Mereka bertiga akan pulang, bersantai dengan nyaman di nirwana, lalu berbincang dan bercakap-cakap tentang hari itu. Mendiskusikan apa tugas mereka besok—sesuatu seperti: _pastikan Mingyu tidak jatuh saat belanja ke minimarket dan membuat kepalanya terbentur,_ atau: _buat Seungkwan menabok Vernon di atas panggung saat si bule itu kelewat bersemangat dan nyaris melukai diri sendiri lagi_ —sesuatu seperti itu, hal-hal kecil yang berarti.

Mereka juga bercerita. Lalu bercerita, dan bercerita lagi, kemudian bertekad untuk membuat kisah yang lebih bagus untuk _SEVENTEEN_ di esok hari.

Seharusnya, _sih_.

Karena, _seharusnya_ malam ini pun tak berbeda, dan (lagi-lagi) _seharusnya_ , Joshua _pulang_ seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, jiwanya tetap berada di tempat dan tubuh fisiknya menyajikan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

 _Alam mimpi_.

_Sesuatu yang hanya manusia miliki._

Seketika visualisasi sebuah tempat yang dikunjunginya tadi datang kembali ke pikirannya, memaksa Joshua untuk menyusun semua ingatan yang ia dapat selama bermain peran sebagai _laki-laki Amerika yang pergi ke Korea karena casting menjadi trainee lalu debut bersama SEVENTEEN_ , tapi ia tidak mendapat apa-apa. Ingatan itu seperti ada dan tiada, seakan-akan mengejek Joshua karena makhluk sepertinya memang tercipta dengan kemampuan mengingat yang tidak baik.

Di tengah-tengah semua kilas balik dan pikiran yang melayang ke mana-mana itu, ada rasa menggumpal yang menyesakkan dalam dada Joshua.

Ada bongkahan pahit di ujung mulutnya yang begitu menyiksa dan tak bisa ia telan.

Joshua menutup mata.

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

_Joshua menutup matanya_.

Satu kedipan, dan saat Joshua kembali membuka mata, ia sudah berada di dalam _ruangan itu_ lagi. Berdiri di sudut. Ruangan bergaya Jepang yang terasa amat familiar dengan bumbu-bumbu nostalgia spesifik. Namun kali ini, ia _tak sendirian_.

Di hadapannya ada tiga belas orang— _sebentar, tiga belas orang?_

Ah, _tentu saja._

Joshua dapat melihat _dirinya sendiri_ di tengah-tengah tiga belas orang yang tengah _berdebat_ (berdiskusi? membicarakan sesuatu?) itu. Joshua melihat dirinya beberapa tahun lalu yang pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna cerah (sudah berkali-kali ia mengecat rambut, tapi warna yang paling ia sukai, adalah yang _ini_ ) sebelum liburan mereka ke Jepang.

Dan saat ini, memorinya seakan-akan sedang me _-reka_ kejadian demi kejadian ulang untuk ditampilkan pada Joshua.

Namun sebelum Joshua dapat mendengar satu orang pun berbicara, matanya bersinggungan dengan _dirinya_ sendiri yang ada di sana.

Ia kembali tersentak.

“ _Hyung_? Shua _-hyung_?”

Tidak butuh satu detik, Joshua menoleh, merasa namanya terpanggil, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa bukan Joshua _dirinya_ yang diseru. Jadi ia tetap diam memandangi ketiga belas orang yang sama-sama sedang berebut kesempatan bicara dan menjelaskan masing-masing opininya (berisik sekali, lebih berisik dari biasanya mereka semua berbincang, rasanya telinga Joshua akan pecah sekarang juga), memandangi _dirinya sendiri_ yang juga diam.

Di sana, _Joshua yang duduk di sana_ , juga diam; membuat _Joshua yang berdiri di sini_ nyaris mengumpulkan ingatannya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, selain ingatan bahwa ia memang _seperti itu_ , tidak seperti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membela diri di situasi panas begini—

( _—benar!_ )

Mereka semua _sedang_ bertengkar karena salah paham _waktu_ _itu_. Joshua mengerjap cepat, sedikit senang karena berhasil mengingat satu hal penting secara detail, kemudian secepat itu juga ia tiba-tiba hanya melihat tiga orang di hadapan kedua matanya. Pemandangannya tidak terganti, tetap sebuah ruangan bergaya Jepang, tapi jumlah orangnya berkurang.

Hanya ada mereka— _Seungcheol_ , _Jeonghan_ , dan _dirinya_.

Joshua memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

“Kenapa kau mengusirnya?”

Suara _Jeonghan_ memang rendah dan pelan saat mengucapkan kalimat tanya itu pada _Seungcheol_ , tapi ada kesinisan yang tersemat dalam nadanya, bahkan tanpa mengalihkan padangan pada orang yang ditanya. Joshua tahu, dan selalu tahu (barangkali _Joshua yang berdiri di sana bersama kedua rekannya_ juga tahu), kalau _mereka_ _berdua_ akan selalu memulai perdebatan bahkan di situasi _seperti ini_.

_Lihat saja, Seungcheol akan membalas dengan nada naik dalam tiga, dua, satu—_

“Aku sedang malas cari masalah.”

_—o … oh, tidak juga, ya._

“Tapi kau _baru saja_ cari masalah, Choi Seungcheol,” _Jeonghan_ kembali menambahkan, membuang napas pendek dan berat ketika pandangannya berpindah tepat _menuju lawan bicara_ yang tengah duduk bersilang kaki di atas alas duduk tradisional Jepang (siku lengannya menumpu di meja, kepalanya tertunduk ditahan telapak tangan). “Kita akan dapat masalah karena kau, baru saja, mengusir malaikat yang diutus untuk menjemput, juga karena—karena ….” Ada jeda. _Jeonghan_ diam sebentar, sisanya ikut diam seperti menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya. “Kita tahu konsekuensi dari _menolak pulang_ —”

“Tapi tugas kita _belum_ selesai!” nada _Seungcheol_ naik drastis, sesuai perkiraan, bersamaan kepalanya terangkat dan tangannya menggebrak meja, membuat _Jeonghan_ dan _Joshua_ terperanjat di tempatnya masing-masing meski _mereka berdua_ sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. “Bahkan _masalah_ kita di sini belum selesai.”

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Joshua memperhatikan _ketiganya_ lekat-lekat. Ini aneh, bagaimana ia bisa sampai _di sini_ dan hanya dapat melihat tanpa menginterupsi apa pun. Rasanya seperti menonton sebuah film yang seluruh isinya adalah reka ulang adegan dari masa lalu, seperti menyusun kembali ingatan-ingatan yang ia miliki, seperti sesuatu menahannya untuk tidak ingin _pulang_ selamanya.

_Seperti ia kadang-kadang merasa memang bagian asli dari mereka semua._

“Seandainya kau jadi para petinggi,” Suara _Jeonghan_ bergetar, tangannya mengepal erat. Berusaha meredam amarah yang akan meledak keluar jika tidak ditahan lebih lama. “Kau beri aku satu alasan. Satu alasan saja untuk tidak datang mengirimkan _cherubim_ —lebih parah lagi, pasukan _archangel,_ bahkan mungkin ada _Ren_ , yang diam-diam kabur dari _dorm_ acara _survival_ itu atau bagaimana, di sana—dan menjadikan kita tawanan surga karena sudah melanggar aturan!”

“Bisa diam, tidak?! Aku juga sedang mencoba berpikir di sini!” bentak _Seungcheol_. “Dari awal kita tak pernah diberi tahu tentang _penjemputan_ ini. Tidak pernah ada informasi yang jelas dari _Ren_ tentang masa akhir kerja. Lagi pula, bukankah ini aneh? _Baru_ 2 tahun sejak kita debut. Lalu mereka ingin kita pergi sekarang, dari semua waktu yang ada, ketika kita sedang berada di Jepang dan mengambil gambar untuk _variety show_?!”

“ ... _Guru_ ku selalu mengajarkan untuk tidak terikat dengan dunia manusia. Tapi, hei, lihat dirimu sekarang. _Kacau_ setelah membentaki adik-adik untuk masalah sepele, bahkan lebih-lebih lagi, tepatnya, _emosi_ karena baru saja disuruh _pulang_ ,” dengus _Jeonghan,_ sarkastik.

 _Seungcheol_ tak tahan lagi. Maka ia berdiri, menendang meja tempat mereka berkumpul dengan kasar, lalu meneriaki _Jeonghan_ dengan nyaring:

“Aku tanya padamu, memangnya kau _sudi_ meninggalkan mereka sekarang?!”

“AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH INGIN MENINGGALKAN MEREKA!”

Hening sesaat, hanya diisi oleh napas tersengal _Jeonghan_ , kasar dan berat setelah meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan muka _Seungcheol_.

 _Seungcheol_ tidak bisa membalas; itu yang terlihat jelas. Dengan frustrasi _ia_ menjambak surai gelapnya sendiri, lalu kembali menjatuhkan diri ke tempat duduk.

Pikiran Joshua kosong.

Baik yang di sini, maupun _dirinya yang_ _di_ _sana_ , hanya menunduk dan diam seribu bahasa sejak awal pertikaian. Padahal biasanya ia adalah pihak yang meredakan keduanya jika mulai terbawa emosi, yang entah kenapa mereka berdua selalu akan menghentikan debat meski yang Joshua lakukan hanya tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di antara mereka dan berkata seperti, _tolong, tenanglah_. Namun, _sekarang_ , satu-satunya yang dapat Joshua pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia takut kalau-kalau suara _Jeonghan_ terdengar sampai ke luar, dan bagaimana para adik akan semakin takut mendengarnya, mengira _mereka bertiga_ betulan marah karena kesalahpahaman yang sebelumnya.

_Tapi, ini masih mimpi ... 'kan? Meskipun secara teknis, mereka pernah melewati hal yang sama persis. Dulu sekali._

“Mana bisa,” _Jeonghan_ memecah keheningan dengan monolognya, meloloskan kata-kata menyesakkan yang selama ini ingin ia, mereka bertiga, keluarkan, “ ... mana bisa aku melepas mereka begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah siap. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya.”

 _Jeonghan_ menghela napas berat, dan Joshua dapat melihat sepasang mata yang sedikit berair ketika _pemuda malaikat_ itu mengusalkan lengan jaketnya ke wajah.

Joshua ingat Jeonghan tidak menangis untuk hal-hal yang terlampau sederhana. Ia bahkan tidak menangis saat kemenangan pertama _SEVENTEEN_ di acara musik—berbeda dengan Seungcheol yang mendadak tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena air matanya tumpah seketika dan langsung sesenggukan di punggung _adik bungsu_ _mereka_. Jeonghan tidak menangis saat kakinya terluka karena jatuh waktu latihan di masa _trainee_ mereka dulu, tidak juga saat ia berkata bagaimana kalau dirinya tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Tapi Jeonghan menangis setiap _adik-adik mereka_ ada yang berselisih hingga tak mau saling bicara berhari-hari. Jeonghan menangis saat mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Minghao yang berkali-kali ambruk; saat demam tinggi Wonwoo semakin parah dan tak kunjung membaik dari hari ke hari; atau saat bercerita pada Seungcheol dan Joshua bahwa ia menemukan Seokmin dalam kamarnya sendirian di sebuah malam tanpa cahaya lampu, yang kemudian Seokmin memeluknya erat ketika ia datang, berbisik lemah, nadanya putus asa, _‘Hyung, apa aku tidak cukup baik?’_

Atau _sekarang_ ; saat ia ingat kalau dirinya harus _pulang_ suatu saat nanti.

_Begitu saja._

Jeonghan hanya menangis jika itu berhubungan dengan _kesepuluh_ _adik mereka_.

Jadi Joshua tidak tega, dan mungkin itu juga yang dipikirkan dirinya _waktu itu_ — _waktu kejadian ini terjadi_ , waktu melihat Jeonghan menangis secara langsung di hadapan kedua rekannya setelah berkata ia tidak ingin tugas mereka selesai untuk selamanya, karena Joshua dapat memperhatikan bagaimana _dirinya di situ_ berdiri tanpa bicara apa-apa kemudian menggeser pintu ruangan kecil tempat berganti pakaian dan masuk ke sana. Joshua ingat _saat itu_ ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengganti pakaian. _Ia_ hanya tidak sanggup menyaksikan semuanya.

“Sudahlah,” tiba-tiba _Seungcheol_ berhasil memecah keheningan dengan kembali membuka suara, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan luapan emosinya agar mereka berdua tidak semakin parah saling membentak hingga suaranya bisa saja terdengar sampai ruangan lain, kemudian mengembuskannya berat. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja. “Aku tahu kita bertiga memikirkan hal yang sama,” katanya lagi, pandangannya terpaku pada layar ponsel, entah sedang melihat apa.

Hening.

 _Seungcheol_ tak bicara lagi, tangannya sibuk menggulir-gulir layar sentuh ponselnya; _Jeonghan_ masih berdiri di depannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain tetap mengusalkan lengan jaket ke wajah; _Joshua_ belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian.

“Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara habis itu, tadi,” akhirnya _Jeonghan_ mau mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah memastikan kedua matanya tidak lagi akan mengeluarkan air. Tapi _Seungcheol_ sesudah itu hanya memandangnya seperti bertanya, ‘ _habis itu’ maksudnya habis Soonyoung marah atau habis aku mengusir malaikat utusan_?—maka _Jeonghan_ menjelaskan, “Setelah mereka marah. Suasananya terlalu panas, aku jadi tidak tahu harus bicara apa.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sekarang?” dari dalam ruang ganti pakaian, tiba-tiba _Joshua_ menanggapi _mereka berdua_ untuk kali pertama. “Itu lebih baik, ‘kan? Kita bicarakan bersama-sama.”

 _Jeonghan_ berjalan mendekati pintu geser ruang ganti pakaian, matanya tertuju pada _Seungcheol_ , menanyakan persetujuan. “Bagaimana?”

“Ya. Itu lebih baik.”

Saat itu juga, Joshua melihat _Seungcheol_ mematikan layar ponsel, disusul pintu ruang ganti pakaian yang terbuka bergeser dan menampilkan _dirinya sendiri_ , lalu _mereka bertiga_ melangkahkan kaki untuk segera keluar dari _ruang ini_ , memanggil _kesepuluh_ _adik mereka_ agar berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk meluruskan segalanya.

Lalu ruangan itu dibiarkan kosong.

Joshua masih berdiri di pojok ruangan, melamun. Ini seperti, kesadarannya diambil sebagian dan Joshua tak bisa lagi membedakan batas antara alam mimpi dan kenyataan. Pertengkaran, perdebatan barusan, dan semua emosi terasa amat nyata. Seolah-olah ia bukannya hanya terlempar menonton potongan-potongan adegan dari masa lalu, tetapi benar-benar mengulang waktu.

Kecuali tentang _dirinya sendiri_ yang berada di sana.

Apa karena ini adalah alam mimpi, yang di sana adalah tubuh fisik Joshua di _masa itu_ , lalu yang serta-merta berada di sini hanya jiwanya?

Satu detik, Joshua mengatupkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tidak paham banyak tentang mimpi. _Malaikat tidak tidur dan tidak bermimpi._ Joshua bahkan, pada masanya, tidak tahu bedanya kata mimpi yang bermakna bunga tidur dengan kata mimpi yang bermakna harapan. Jadi, kenapa ia diberi _mimpi_?

Kepalanya pening.

Lagi-lagi terjadi _lompatan_.

 _Lompatan_ yang sama. Joshua sadar _lompatan_ itu terjadi lagi ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya— _jiwanya_ —tahu-tahu berada di ruangan yang lain, dengan _13 orang_ yang sedang berbincang ringan, tertawa bersama-sama seakan tidak pernah ada pertengkaran atau perbedaan pikiran di antara mereka, seakan mereka memang terlahir hanya untuk bertemu satu sama lainnya, lalu perumpamaan manis tersebut membuat Joshua sedih.

“ _Hyung_ ... Shua _-hyung_.”

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familier menyeru namanya, membuat Joshua terperanjat sekejap hingga sadar kalau yang dipanggil pasti, lagi-lagi, bukan Joshua dirinya, melainkan _Joshua yang di sana_. Namun ... _namun benarkah?_

Rasanya membingungkan ketika Joshua melihat _dirinya sendiri di sana_ tetap fokus mendengarkan obrolan, kadang-kadang tertawa menanggapi lawakan salah satu dari _mereka_ ; dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke asal suara, yang entah dari mana, tapi sebagai seseorang yang bisa membedakan suara kesepuluh adiknya, Joshua yakin suara itu milik Seokmin—dugaan itu kian mengacaukan isi kepalanya, karena, _Seokmin_ juga tidak memanggilnya _di sana_.

_Lantas, suara ini dari mana?_

“Shua _-hyung_ , bangun. _Hyung_ —”

Joshua mengerjap.

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

_Joshua mengerjapkan matanya._

Hal yang Joshua dapati pertama kali setelah itu adalah dinginnya lantai _dorm_ , yang ternyata ia jadikan tempat untuk kepalanya dan tubuhnya. Satu per sekian detik berpikir, Joshua akhirnya sadar sesuatu: sepertinya ia _ketiduran_ di ruang tengah ini, _tepatnya_ , _di lantai ruang tengah ini_ , tanpa satu pun alas atau benda-benda lain yang biasa digunakan manusia ketika tidur.

Jadi, saat beranjak duduk dari posisinya tidur menyamping menghadap kasur, Joshua spontan merasakan tulang-tulang di pinggangnya sakit, seperti akan remuk—akhir-akhir ini _member_ lain selalu bergurau mengejek dengan kata-kata _faktor usia_ setiap ia (atau Seungcheol, atau Jeonghan) kedapatan mengeluh sakit pinggang—kemudian, hal kedua yang didapatinya adalah Seokmin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Sudah siang, _Hyung_ , bangun, _tinggal 20 menit lagi_.”

Kedua mata Joshua menyipit, beradaptasi dengan cahaya, kepalanya terasa _sangat_ pusing dan berputar-putar (sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _apa memang begini yang dirasakan manusia ketika baru sadar dari tidurnya? Pantas saja anak-anak itu paling susah kalau disuruh bangun tidur_ ), mengabaikan Seokmin menirukan kalimat yang biasa Joshua katakan setiap membangunkannya jika mereka semua sedang ada jadwal pagi-pagi dan Seokmin tak juga mau bangun.

“Serius, _Hyung_ , ini sudah siang, lho,” Seokmin bicara lagi, ia masih berdiri di sana.

Pada akhirnya Joshua sadar nyaris seratus persen. Ia memperhatikan Seokmin dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata bulat; masker yang masih hanya menutup sampai dagu; tas selempang disandangkan di bahu kiri, menyerong di dada ke arah pinggang kanan; dan rambutnya disisir seadanya. Joshua menatapnya bingung. “Kenapa rapi-rapi? Mau ke mana?”

Seokmin tersenyum malu. “Aku, Mingyu, dan Myungho ada janji dengan _97liners_. Karena SEVENTEEN di _comeback_ ini bisa menang 17 kali, katanya, jadi mereka ribut di _group chat_ minta kita traktir makan-makan.”

“Oh.” Joshua mengangguk-angguk kecil, memaklumi para _idol_ kelahiran tahun 1997 yang hubungannya kuat satu sama lain meski berada di grup dan agensi yang berbeda-beda. Termasuk tiga anggota SEVENTEEN: Lee Seokmin, Kim Mingyu, dan Xu Minghao. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ada rasa bangga jika mengingat ketiga adiknya itu memiliki banyak relasi dan bersosialisasi dengan baik. Banyak orang yang akan menjaga mereka di luar sana, di tempat-tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau untuk memastikan secara langsung bahwa mereka sedang baik-baik saja.

Namun, kadang-kadang Joshua merasa iri.

Ia tidak punya banyak teman— _tidak bisa_ punya banyak teman. Jeonghan selalu bilang untuk tidak terikat dengan dunia manusia, dan Joshua membenarkannya. _Jangan terlalu berhubungan dengan manusia, jangan menimbulkan banyak masalah ketika pulang suatu saat nanti_. Seperti itu. Seperti itu, yang membuatnya tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman dekat sesama _idol_ , cukup tersenyum lalu menyapa mereka jika bertemu di acara musik dan acara penghargaan akhir tahun, atau sesekali bertukar kontak sebagai formalitas, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar dekat seperti Seokmin dengan _idol_ - _idol_ seumurannya. Mungkin hanya para anggota _MONSTA X_. Hanya mereka bertujuh di antara miliaran manusia. Itu juga karena kedekatan antara _SEVENTEEN_ dan _MONSTA X_ sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi para penggemar.

 _Tidak_.

Spontan Joshua menepis pikirannya.

 _Ia tidak sedang berpikir ingin hidup sebagai manusia_.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Eh?” Pikiran Joshua seketika buyar, ia terperanjat.

“Aku berangkat, ya. Mingyu pasti marah-marah di lantai bawah kalau aku kelamaan,” ujar Seokmin setelah benar-benar memastikan Joshua tidak lagi melamun—Joshua mengangguk saat mendengarnya, baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin semacam _hati-hati untuk kalian bertiga_ , andaikan Seokmin tidak kembali bicara sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya. “Oh iya, _Hyung_ , satu lagi,” katanya, membuat dahi Joshua berkerut. “Sebenarnya tadi Seungcheol _-hyung_ bilang jangan ada yang membangunkanmu. Jadi … jangan bilang aku yang membangunkamu, ya, _Hyung_. Bisa-bisa aku habis.”

Joshua tertawa kecil karena kalimat terakhirnya, lalu menoleh ke segala arah sebelum tiba-tiba bertanya, “Terus sekarang dia di mana?”

“Tidak tahu.” Seokmin mengangkat bahu. “Aku berangkat sekarang.”

Setelah Seokmin keluar dari _dorm_ , Joshua kembali diam. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkumpul di kepalanya, dan ia tidak tahu harus mencari jawabannya di mana. Joshua masih belum paham tentang segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak malam tadi. Dua kali mendapat mimpi, dua kali terhempas ke tempat yang sama di mimpinya.

Satu-satunya yang dapat Joshua pikirkan hanyalah ia harus bergegas menemui Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mungkin, _mungkin_ , mereka tahu sesuatu.

**.**

 

* * *

 

**< <00>>**


	3. -interlude iii-

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

* * *

 

_a, ah…_

_k, kau, kalian, kita, telah berjalan jauh._

_u, untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak. maafkan aku._

_p, pada akhirnya, aku pergi._

_a, aku harap aku masih bisa memelukmu seperti saat kemenangan pertama kita, tapi aku tidak bisa._

_m, meskipun aku sudah tidak di sana, dan kau tidak melihatku, aku akan tetap menjagamu._

_i, ingat selalu diri sendiri. makan yang benar, ya._

_t, tolong jangan menangis._

 

_**.** _

 

_aku pamit.  
itu puisi 8 baris dariku sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah berusaha dengan baik._

 

* * *

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 


End file.
